The determination of ultrafast anisotropy changes can be of great value in determining how energy flows between different cofactors in an assembly. The techniques of anisotropy measurement have been significantly refined in order that coherent and orientational aspects of energy transfer can be determined with high accuracy. The light harvesting complex is a perfect test example for this technology and interesting results are now being acquired.